Incapable
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: All Loki knew anymore was hatred. It was all he believed he was capable of giving and receiving. Thor was going to prove that belief wrong. Post Avengers. No slash intended. Somewhat angsty.


A/N: More Thor and Loki stuff. God help me, I can't stop with this.

As usual with me, no slash intended. Just sickening amounts of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thor.

**Incapable **

All Loki knew anymore was hatred. He would sit in this room of his, under the palace, almost like his own chambers except smaller and less grand, but comfortable, and brood in his hatred, letting it fill him, letting it boil, but never letting it out. He hadn't been here long, maybe a few days, but it was long enough to become filled with burning, poisonous anger.

And then Thor came to see him.

He entered the room and stood in front of the door with his arms folded, gazing, expressionless, at Loki, who sat on the bed, mulling over his dark thoughts. "Brother."

"Don't call me that."

Silence.

"Does Odin know you're here? I would have thought he'd shut me up here alone forever." Loki said.

"He does not know I'm here, but he hasn't forbidden anyone to see you. I am sorry I could not come sooner, I was needed to help with the reconstruction of the Bifrost."

Loki welcomed the spike of anger he felt at the mention of the Bifrost. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see my brother." Thor answered.

"You are clearly in the wrong room then. For the last time, I am _not_ your brother."

"Think whatever you wish." Thor replied. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can leave."

"I would do many things to make you happy Loki, but I'm afraid that isn't one of them."

Loki stood and gave an exasperated growl. "What do you think the point in coming here is? I hate you. I don't want to see you. Why subject yourself to that?"

"Because I wish to see you. Hate me if you chose to, but, although I know you do not believe it, I still like to be in your company."

"You're lucky my magic was taken from me. Otherwise I might kill you."

"I would still be here. I love you more than I could ever fear you."

Loki lost his patience, lost the lid on the control he had maintained for so long, at Thor's words "Do you not understand, you thick dolt? I am a monster, only capable of hate and destruction. I love _no one_."

"Many men use hate to cover fear brother."

"I am not a man! I am a God! I am above such things!" Loki snarled, clenching his fists at his sides, his eyes narrowing. "I hate you, I hate _your_ parents, I hate those friends of yours, I hate humans, I hate the Frost Giants, and I hate Asgard!" Loki threw his head back and laughed. "I hate all creation! I _want_ you to hate me; I _want_ all creation to hate me! Since it's all I give, it's all I should receive!"

Thor couldn't help but be unnerved by this. He knew Loki was unstable, but this was far beyond anything he had expected. He feared for Loki. And what's more, he realized what had been happening to his brother. He had said it himself. Loki wanted to be hated. He thought he deserved it. He thought it would help him.

Loki himself was beginning to feel afraid as his fit continued, his high uncontrollable laughter ringing in the small room. He felt himself slipping as he let out every feeling he had been keeping bottled up for the past year. The containment of all these thoughts and feelings had destroyed his mind. He was going to be lost. For good this time.

But then the feeling of slipping ceased, and his insane laughter stopped. At first Loki was completely confused, until he realized, as he felt as though he was climbing up out of a hole, out of a deep pool of insanity, that it was because Thor was holding him, stopping him from falling, pulling him back up.

"I said I would do whatever it takes to make you happy Loki, but I cannot hate you. I am incapable of that." Thor murmured softly.

How was it possible that Loki could have released all that emotion all at once? What had happened to his mind in such a short time, to unleash such madness and then to be pulled back from the precipice of ultimate insanity by a simple embrace?

Loki's pride melted. He allowed himself to hug Thor, to bury his face in his shoulder and cry. Allowed himself to hug _his brother_. He was finally tired of lying to himself about hatred and control, especially where Thor was concerned. It was too much of an effort to keep himself from thinking of Thor as his brother, because in his heart of hearts, he had never stopped thinking of him as such.

The brothers stayed like that for a long comforting few minutes, before Thor pulled back a little, a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Do you feel better brother?"

Loki, feeling like a small weak child, sniffed and nodded. "I have a ways to go, but I think I'll get there."

"I'll help you get there, and you _will_ get there, I promise." Thor paused, wondering if the question he wanted to ask was the wrong thing to say, but after a moment, he decided he had to know. "Do you still hate me?"

Loki bit his bottom lip and shook his head, meeting Thor's eyes. "No. I can't. I think I'm incapable of feeling hate anymore… Brother."

Thor pulled Loki back to him, into a hug that almost crushed the breath out of Loki, pressing his lips to Loki's temple. And Loki welcomed the gestures, returning the hug in full.

It was true that Loki had a long way to go, but it was also true that Thor would fulfill his promise. Loki would get back to a place of wellbeing, get back to a life where he was a prince of Asgard, get back to a life where he was a son of Odin, get back to having love vastly outweigh hatred in his heart. Loki would reach a place where he would be incapable of ever going back down that path of dark thoughts and boiling hatred.

**The End**

A/N: Argh, maybe a little OOC, I tried really hard to keep them in character. I mean, it was stated in Avengers that Loki's basically nuts. Eh, I'll let you guys be the judge. I just had an idea and a desire for Thor and Loki fluff to get out of my system.


End file.
